


Rakan The Rebel

by BladeSingularity



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeSingularity/pseuds/BladeSingularity
Summary: This was a short story blurb I had for a legendary skin idea for Rakan.  I know that I appear to only produce depressing skin concepts, but unfortunately that's all my brain wants to give me.  Sorry!
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 15





	Rakan The Rebel

Rakan glanced down at the battlefield, the shadow ninja's helmet clutched firmly in his hand. The vastaya were already beginning to cheer in victory as the last of the shadow acolytes fled or submitted to their wounds.

"This should have been her kill," he thought, examining the results he had finally brought about.

The shadow order had fallen, and Ionia's magic was being restored. The only thing missing was the female who deserved to see her revolution through - who should have been here to finally kill the ninja master Zed.

Rakan shifted his cloak, careful not to stain the violet feathers with blood - his or the enemy's, he didn't know anymore.

"If only you were here, Xayah. You would have been so proud."


End file.
